Beneath It All
by sk8erchik09
Summary: After something tragic happened to Emma she has changed.She has only one love and that is her boyfriend.She hates everyone else.Even her own sister who used to be her best friend.please r
1. My Life

A/N:Do I look like J.K. Rowling to you?No?Didn't think so.I do not own any of the characters except the ones i made up. (ahem) emma and kayla (ahem)

Enjoy and please R&R

FLASH BACK

"Come on Kayla before we miss the train,"I said rushing to platform nine and three quarters.

"Slow down Emma I can't run that fast," Kayla yelled to me.

Kayla was adopted by my parents. She had golden blonde hair, until she dyed it black.Her hair was naturally straight.She also had green eyes that shined behind her oval glasses.

I on the other hand had natural black hair that was also naturally staight.It went about three inches past her shoulders and was very thick. She also had natural brown eyes but her contacts turned them a greenish color.

Kayla was five months older than me and was going into her seventh year.We had attended Madam Lousing's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the United States.We grew up in a small town in Texas where everyone knew each other.

We ran onto the train panting with our stuff in hand and running to the nearest window to wave good-bye to our parents.

Present Time

I had had a feeling something would happen that day to change me forever. Now I wish I had missed that train. If I had,what happened wouldn't had happened.

People wonder why I'm like I am.I don't really open up to people and i don't cry because i can't cry. I don't have very many friends. Even my own sister has become my enemy. It's all because of him. He is the reason why I'm like this.

My boyfriend Draco.Him. I do love him. He's the only one I love.He turned me into a Death Eater even though deep down i hate my master.He killed my parents.He is the reason i turned out like this.Deep down I hate him but I'm a Death Eater I'm suppose to worship him.

I sit and think that what would have happened if I hadn't told my sister to hurry. We would have missed the train is what i think. We would have had to go back to our new house. I also think what if my parents hadn't got transferred to the Ministry here. They would have been alive is what I say.

I live with Draco now. It's not too bad,but every once in a while I see how bad it really is. His father rapes me but I can't say anything to him. His dad told me he would kill me if I told. He said I would die a painful death but before I died I would suffer by watching him kill Draco. So I keep that to myself.

"Emma,"Draco said bringing me back to the world.

"Huh,"I asked not looking at him but instead looking at the ground.

"Is everything ok with you? You have been acting strange ever since you came to live with me," he asked her.

"I'm fine Draco. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself," I said laying down on the couch in the Malfoy Manor's living room.

Luscuis Malfoy walked down the stairs and stared at me. I stared at the ground waiting for him to leave.

Hate. One word described my feelings for him. I hated him. He hated me.

I looked up seeing he was gone.Draco could see the hate in my eyes. He could also see the sadness from loosing my parents to Lord Voldemort.

I loved my parents. They loved me.I'm not sure if they would love me now or not. They could hate me just like my sister does for telling her to hurry up before we missed the train.She says we should have just walked and not ran so we could have had a chance to save my parents.

No one sees how much I hate myself for it. It's bad when your own sibling hates you, but it's even worse when you hate yourself.

"Emma I know something is wrong with you,"Draco said sitting by me pulling me into a tight hug.

"Draco," I let out a sigh, "It's nothing ok.Now please just leave me alone for a little while."

I got up and walked to my room,by Luscius and Narcissa's room, and layed down on my bed.

Luscius came walking in the room with a smerk on his face and said, "Get dressed we have a Death Eater meeting." With that said he left the room.

I shut my door and changed into my black robes.

All I wear is black. Look in my closet and what color do you find? Black. I also only wear black nail polish. I hate sun light. Draco accepts me for who i am but Pansy goes around saying, "You're not worthy of him." and lots of other crap.

I finished getting dressed and walked out of my room and down the stairs in search of Draco. He wasn't downstairs so I went to his room and knocked.

"Come in," he said after i knocked on the door.

I walked into his room finding him sitting on his bed putting his shoes on.

"Has anyone told you that you look beutiful," he asked getting up and pulling me into a kiss.

"Yea.You're the only one," I said putting on a fake smile.

Everyone saw me as I saw myself. I piece of garbage in the trash can at a park.


	2. Everybody Cries

The only reason I was on this earth was because of Draco. His love kept me alive.

"Em, when was the last time you had a hug," he asked me smiling.

"I don't even know the answer to that question Draco," I said looking out the window.

He gave me a big hug and broke away when his mum walked in the door.

"Come on Draco, Emma. Y'all need to to come down stairs so we can start the meeting," Mrs. Malfoy said closing the door behind her.

He kissed my forehead and whispered, "I'll love you forever my dear sweet Emma."

I smiled and we walked out of the room and down the stairs to the living room of the Malfoy Manor.

"Adams, Malfoy. You are late," said a cold voice from the front of the room. I knew the voice. I had heard it in my nightmares. I knew it was Voldemort.

"I am sorry my Lord," I said bowing down to him.

"As am I," Draco said bowing infront of him as well.

He let out an evil laugh and did the crucio curse on me. He always did love torturing me. I had promised myself that no matter how much he hurtt me I would not scream infront of him. After about ten minutes of being in pain he let me and Draco go to our spots.

I walked to my spot without showing my hate and pain.

After the meeting had ending Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and me walked into Draco's room. After about fifteen minutes Draco said he was going to go take a shower and was going to get ready for bed. He left me by myself with Crabbe and Goyle. I always was scared of being by myself with them. I sat on the opposite side of the room. When they started whispering in each others ears and they would smile then I got scared. Just as I got up they headed for the door to lock it but I wasn't going to let anyone else destroy my life.

I ran out of the room and ran into Draco. He saw me breathing hard.

I collapsed on the floor thinking it was Lucius. I was about to appologize when I heard his voice and I looked up to be relieved to see his face.

He bent down and helped me up pulling me into his arms to comfort me. I couldn't help but let my emotions go. The most amazing thing was that I cried.

Emma now I definetly know something it wrong," he said kissing my forehead and letting me cry on his shoulder.

"It's Crabbe......and.....Goyle," I said in between breathes.

"Emma what did they do to you? I swear if they hurt you they will pay," he said looking at me.

"Well they..uh..they..um. I think they were about to lock the door on me so they could rape me Draco."

It just felt so good to cry. I never knew that crying could feel so good. I guess it got some of my emotions out which made everything easier.

Draco walked in with me to the room. When we walked in Crabbe and Goyle acting like they were talking about going back to school.

"I want both of you out of my house now," he yelled.

"But...but Malfoy what did we do,"Goyle asked innocently looking at me.

"You know what you did. Now get out of my house," he said calmly pointing to the door.

They bothed walked out of the room giving me a "watch your back" look.

I tryed not to be scared of them but Draco knew my live was not the same as it used to be.

He put his arms around me and comforted me. He told me that if anyone did anything to me he would make sure something was done to them.

Most people saw him as an evil person. I guess when I started going out with him I showed him he had good in him and that it was ok to show that side of him.

"Emma if you want to you can sleep in here for the last night here so you won't be alone in the room,"Draco told me.

"Ok. I don't think after that I would want to sleep alone," I said with a sweet smile.

I got dressed for bed and got in Draco's bed by the wall. He had suggested that I sleep by the wall so it would be harder for someone to get to me. I slept peacefully without any nightmares or worries, for I knew i would be safe


	3. Going Back to Hogwarts

I woke up the next morning in Draco's bed. It was still dark outside but we had to get up very early to make sure we had everything.He was not in it so I figured he had already awoken and went downstairs for breakfast.I got out of bed and walked downstairs still in my pajama bottoms and a t-shirt.

"Good morning Emma,"Narcissa said as I sat down at the elegent brown dining table with a chandalear hung over it, "Are you hungry?"

"No ma'am,"I said.

Niskey, their new house elf, walked over to me with a cup of coffe in her hand.

"Thank you Niskey. You didn't have to get this for me. I could have gotten it myself," I told her smiling at her.

I got up and got a little glass of milk and some sugar to put in my coffe. I put them in the cup of coffe and stirred it up.I looked down at the table taking occasional sips of my coffe.

"Emma, are you sure everything is ok with you," Draco asked looking in my eyes.

I turned so he wouldn't see I was lieing. "Fine,"I lied. If I had looked at him and lied he could have told I was lieing. He can see when someone is lieing if he looks them straight in the eye when they answer.

I finished my coffee and got up and walked over to the sink. "Here Niskey let me do those dishes for me.I like doing the dishes." I took the rag she was using to clean with and did the dishes myself. After finishing the dishes I walked up to my room to change. I got out a pair of baggy black pants and a Good Charlotte shirt.

Good Charlotte was a muggle band. I was very interested in muggle music. I don't know why. I guess it's because I can relate to alot of it. I put on my shoes and walked out of the room and into the living room and sat down on the couch. After about fifteen minutes i heard Narcissa yell from her room, "Kids you have ten minutes to finish getting ready and then you need to get y'alls trunks and bags together and put them in the trunk of the car."

I got up and walked into my room and put on black eyeliner and black eye shadow. I got my back pack and trunk and brought them to the car. I started to lift my trunk up and heard Draco walk out of the door and say, "Here let me get those for you."

He took out his wand out and made my back pack and trunk float neatily into to trunk of the car. He did the same with his trunk and back pack. I shut the trunk and we walked back into the house,his arm around my shoulder, and sat on the couch.

After five minutes of silence we heard Lucius come down with his keys in hand, "Get in the car."

We walked out to the car. Draco opened the door for me and I got in. He sat next to me and put his arm around my waist and I layed my head on his shoulder slowly drifting to sleep.

"Emma. Emma wake up we're at the train station," he said waking me up from my deep sleep.

I got up and got out of the car sleepily. I knew I would fall back to sleep on the train so once I got on the train I changes into my robes while Draco put my back pack and trunk in the storage compartment.

When I got into our compartment I saw him talking to Pansy.

"Uh...I think I'll just leave you two alone," I said about to walk out of the compartment.

"No Em, wait, Pansy was just about to leave. Weren't you Pansy," Draco said looking at Pansy.

"Ha no," Pansy said with a smirk and a "he likes me better than you" look on her face.

"Get out pathetic Pansy. Don't you have anything better to do than flirt with taken guys? Not to mention guys that don't like you," I almost yelled and was ready to punch her in the face for hitting on my boyfriend.

She rolled her eyes and stomped out of the compartment.

I sat down and put my head on Draco's shoulder. I heard someone open the door to the compartment and saw Crabbe and Goyle. Draco put his arm around me and as soon as I knew it I was being awaken by his comforting voice.

"Emma we're here," he said pushing back a strand of my hair.

I picked my head up and groaned. I knew I would sleep good that night. We got off the train and got on a carriage that carried us to the school. I was in my sixth year and Draco was in his seventh. My sister and her friends were also in their seventh year.

We reached the castle and we walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the very back of the Slytherin table.I saw my sister holding Harry's hand as she walked in. She looked in my direction and I looked away.

"Quiet please," Dumbledore said over all the chatter. Everyone got quiet and he announced, "There will be a talent show held here at Hogwarts. It will be in two weeks which gives you time to think about what you want to do. Also all first years should know that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds for everyone. You may start calling them out to be sorted Minerva."

Professor Mcgonagall called out every single one of the first years and they were sorted.

"Let the feast begin," Dumbledore announced aver all the laughter and chatter of the students.

The food appeared and I put some chicken and mashed potatoes on my plate and ate them. As I was about to leave Dumbledore said, "And before I forget Head Boy and Girl are Semus Finnigan and Hermione Granger. Prefects for Gryffindor are Kayla Adams and Ron Weasly. For Hufflepuff is Luna Lovegood and Adam Marell. For Ravenclaw is Jenna Lainy and Michel Carpenter and for Slytherin is Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. You may go to your dormitories now. Prefects show first years the way. Have a good night."

I got up and followed Draco to the common room. I sat on the black leather couch to think. I was going to write Kayla a letter and try to get her and her friends to be my friends. I couldn't stand to go through life with my sister hating my guts.


	4. Helping an Enemy

I got up and headed up to the girl's dormitory.Someone walked up behind me and grabbed me by the shoulder causing me to turn around.I saw it was Goyle and kept walking.

"Emma,you better look at me now,"Goyle demanded.

"I will do what ever i want,"I said walking to the girls dormitory.

I knew he couldn't get he?I got that thought out of my mind and got out a piece of parchment,a quill,and some ink.I sat on my bed and wrote a letter to to Kayla telling her how much i want to talk to her again and be friends like we used to be.I also told her how sorry i was for rushing her on the train and if i could redo that day i would redo it completly.

I rolled the parchment up and put the word "sorry" on it and gave it to my owl.She looked at me stubbornly and I gave her a treat and she flew off.

I got up and walked back into the common room.I walked over to Draco who was talking to,of course,Crabbe and Goyle.

"Draco can I talk to you?Alone,"I asked.

"Sure on let's go in the dungeons,"he said walking me out there.

"Draco I don't want to kill Harry and Kayla,"I said starting to sob, "Can't we be friends with them and after this year of school we can just forget about my last year of school and go into hiding not letting anyone know where we are?"

"If that's what you want Em.I will do what ever it takes to make you happy,"he said hugging me.

He kissed my forehead and then put his arm around my waist and we walked back into the common room.

"I think I'm going to go to bed,"I told him giving him a hug.

"ok Em.And remember what I said earlier,"he kissed my cheek and I walked up to the girls dormitory.

As I walked in I heard someone sobbing.

"Hello,"I called out.

There was no response.I looked in all the beds and saw no one.I then looked under all the beds and found Pansy sitting under her bed crying.

"Pansy,"I said laying on the ground to look at her, "What's wrong?"

"What?Go away,"she said in between sobs.

"Pansy please. I don't care how bad you treat me or how bad I treat you.I still care about you,"I told her.

"I can't tell you.I would rather tell Draco.He's known me longer,"Pansy said.

I walked out to find Draco. Yet again he was talking to Crabbe and Golye.I walked up to him and said, "Draco,Pansy needs to talk to you.Something is wrong with her.She's sitting under her bed crying."

"Tell her to come out into the dungeons to talk to me because I can't go up there,"he told me.

I walked up to the girls dormitory and told her what Draco had told me to tell her.

She took her blanket off of the bed and wrapped it around herself and walked out of the girls dormitory,in to the common room and in to the dungeons.I went out there with them.

"What is it Pansy,"he asked pulling her to him to comfort her.I didn't mind.I knew it she needed it right now more than I did.

"My...my dad,"she cut off in mid-sentence.

"What does your dad do to you Pansy,"he asked.

"My dad beats me Draco,"she sobbed.

"I sat down next to her and comforted her as well and said, "It'll all be ok Pansy."

Goyle came out and told us to go back to the common room.He said he would stay with her since he was her boyfriend.

We walked into the common room and I finally got to go to sleep.The next morning I woke up to Pansy's high pitched voice.

"Hey thanks for doing that for me last night.You could have just ignored me and just went to sleep but you didn't.Even though I treated you badly you still helped me.Now I see what a good friend you are."

I sat up in my bed and said, "Hey it's no problem.It makes me feel good when I help someone with their problems even though I have many of my own."

"I always thought you had a perfect life.I guess it was just because you had Draco,"she said.

"If a perfect life is where your parents die and you get..,"I cut off in mid-sentence.

Did I really just say that out loud?Please tell me I was dreaming.

"You get what,"Pansy asked me curiously.

"I meant to say uh,"I stuttered, "I don't what I was going to say.My mind went blank."

I got out of bed and pulled my hair back with a hair tie.I put on eyeliner and eye shadow.It felt good to be Pansy's friend. 'I made friends with an enemy,'I thought.I changed into my school clothes and walked into the common room seeing Draco,Crabbe,and Goyle all laughing.

"Morning," I said sneeking up behind Draco.

"I swear Em your worst than a kid sneaking up on people,"Draco said laughing.

He pulled me to him and began kissing my neck.I pulled away and said, "Draco what's wrong with you?Are you drunk?"

"Maybe,maybe not,"he laughed.

I broke away from him and ran from the common room then I remembered.'He's drunk and Pansy has full advantage of it.' So i walked back into the common room and took his hand and said, "Come on Draco we need to go."

He got up and couldn't even walk straight.

"Good Lord Draco how much did you drink,"I asked him.

"I don't know.Did you know that I never loved you and that I just used you,"he laughed.

"Your drunk Draco."

He laughed an evil laugh.He didn't know that he was saying did he?

"It's true I did use you,"he told me again. I was fed up with it so I left him alone and walked to the great Hall by myself.

"Em,I do want to be friends,"Kayla said to me as she walked up, "Oh and me and Harry are getting married."

Harry smiled at me and said, "Hi sister-in-law."

I smiled back at him but couldn't say anything.

"Are you pregnant Kayla,"I asked looking at her stomach.

"Yes.By oh what is it now I think three months or is it four.Oh it's somewhere between there."

I smiled and told them I had to go get my potions book from the common room and I would see them soon.

After all my classes I went and sat on the leather couch in the common room and began crying. Was what Draco said the deep,dark truth?Did him drinking make him spill the secret?

"Hey Em,"I heard a male voice say.

I didn't look up because I knew it was Draco.

"Why have you been avoiding me all day,"he asked sitting next to me.He put his arm around my neck but I pulled away.

"Don't you remember saying something to me earlier this morning,"I asked sobbing.

"No.What did I say,"he asked.

"You...you told me you didn't really love me and that you were just using me to get to Harry and kayla,"I said crying even more.

"Em I was drunk I didn't know what I was saying,"he told me as I sobbed even more. 


End file.
